Presidential Inauguration, Among Other Things
by MotherBalls
Summary: Fic inspired by the TV Bonus challenge #48 Protecting P.o.T.U.S. / PROMPT: Who's the Boss – Protecting the President / Hotch/Prentiss romance and a bit of Morgan/Reid friendship. Hopefully light, funny, and sweet. Rated M because contains adult language and non-explicit suggestive adult themes.


_**This story was inspired by this challenge I saw on tumblr;**_

**TV Bonus challenge #48 Protecting P.o.T.U.S.**

**PROMPT:** Who's the Boss – Protecting the President

**CHALLENGE:** Write an AU story/scene where one or more members of the BAU are working for the Secret Service on presidential protective detail.

_Featuring: Morgan, Reid, Hotch, Prentiss._

**Author's Note: **This is now kind of old but I decided to post it anyway.

This is my first take at writing a _Criminal Minds_ fic (I tried to stay as much in character as possible even though it is an AU and I've never written for these characters before…!). So please be clement.

There's a lot of dialogue, but I just tried to make it light and funny. I hope you'll like it.

I don't mind constructive criticism so it would be great to hear from you and have your opinions, reviews being therefore gladly welcomed.

Sorry it's unbeta-ed. But if you notice something wrong, let me know. I'll try to re-read it and fix it.

I'll let you guys read now. And I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything, blablabla. Not _CM_, nor the references to _The West Wing_ and _How I Met Your Mother_.

_Please note that this story is **M** rated because it contains adult language and non-explicit suggestive adult themes._

* * *

**Presidential Inauguration, Among Other Things**

_"Work saves us from three great evils_: _boredom, vice and need_." – Voltaire

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Morgan? Can you come over here? I'm scared."

"You scared, kid?" Morgan answered, mockingly, through the phone.

"Well, not scared. I'm afraid."

"What the hell is up, Reid?" he was getting annoyed. "There's a spider and you want me to kill it for ya?"

"No! I heard noises. Like, weird, strange noises."

"Ooh. Spooky! Is ol' uncle Abraham haunting you?" He heard Reid grumbling. "Where you at anyway?"

"At the White House. The noises are coming from the oval office. Hotch isn't answering but he was supposed to be close." Reid answered, deciding to ignore Morgan's previous mocking.

"What the hell are you guys even doing in there? We're supposed to be doing clearance at the _Capitol_," he put a stress on the word. "Where there's action."

"Obviously, they are people in here, Morgan!" He was starting to get irritated but took great care not to raise his voice too much. "I'm telling you there are people in the oval office, making weird noises. Why are you still questioning me? Hotch received a phone call and I was bored. So when he left I followed him and then, I lost him. You should be here tr-"

He was cut short by a hand on his shoulder. And before he could make a sound, he was turned around.

"I was in the East Wing. Walk with me." Morgan started down the corridor, Reid close on his heels. "Man, I've always wanted to say that. It's like I'm Jed, giving orders, and you're Leo." He took a nasal, deep voice, "_I'm victim to my own purity of cha_-"

"You were chastising me for being here whilst you were actually hanging around?"

"I got bored, too. I saw it four years ago. Don't need to see it again. One hand on the bible, the other raised, some swearing, blablabla. I know the drill."

"You should be proud. He's the first man of color having been elected president in a country that lived through two centuries of slavery and barely came out of the Jim Craw era..."

"Slow down, kid. I'm proud. Doesn't mean I wanna watch him all day doing something I've already seen. The first time was great. Now, it's like watching a rerun. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's back for four more years." He took a break, looking from right to left before arriving in front of _the_ door. He lowered his voice. "But I'd much rather see the pool Kennedy took his mistresses for a swim and..." he glued his ear to the door, listening to _the weird noises_ before backing from it and putting Reid aside with him. "And listen to people doing it on the Resolute desk. Or the chair. Pretty boy, those aren't weird noises. Those are sex noises!"

Reid's eyes almost came out of their sockets.

"Don't tell me you didn't recognize them. You can't be getting that little of action."

"I suspected it. I just wanted your confirmation."

"Where did you say Hotch was headed?"

"He was supposed to be around here."

A bang reasoned behind the door and was then followed by giggles.

"Hot damn. I wanna open that door so bad you have no idea."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Boy, that's like every man's fantasy to do it in here." Reid didn't seem impressed nor did he seem to share the so-called fantasy. "I'd like to congratulate them."

"I don't! I say we go find some place to sit and wait until they come," Morgan chuckled, "Out. Until they come out. Then you can congratulate them and we can direct them outside."

"You're right, kid. Let's not interrupt their fun."

"That's not the rea-" Morgan cut him.

"Over there, I saw a bench. We won't miss them. And we can stop whispering."

And so they headed to their seats.

_Meanwhile in the Oval Office…_

"I've always wanted to make love while listening to some amazing pop star singing the national anthem."

"Did it involve the Oval Office? During the Presidential Inauguration?"

"Nope, that's a bonus."

"Did it involve me?"

"Nope. I had Hugh Jackman or Robert Downey Jr in mind."

He stopped kissing her neck to look at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I was joking. Put that eyebrow down." He went back to kissing her neck, then jaw line. "But you know I like my men dark, tall, and handsome so I guess you're a good third best." He bit her skin, lightly. "I'm kidding!" She giggled, trying to get away from his teeth.

"You shouldn't when I'm so close to your jugular."

He tried to look serious and unpleased but her carefree and outrageously sexy, smug smile had him melting.

"God, you taste so good."

She moaned and let a hand run through his neck and up his hair.

"You're quite testy yourself." she licked his ear before chewing on its lobe. "Gosh, this is so much better than I ever imagined."

He chuckled. "Well, I'd like to thing it's because I'm here."

"No, I mean, Beyoncé has an amazing voice." he groaned. "Okay, I'm done teasing you. But it's so much fun, watching you squirm." She pecked his lips. "Yes, it's because I'm with you." His lips curled up. "But that doesn't take away the fact that Beyoncé is a terrific singer." She took a pause, squinting her eyes. He could see the wheels working in her indomitable mind. "She screams a lot sometimes, though."

"I bet I can make you scream louder."

"Please, go ahead."

He grinned at her, lifting her up in his arms and walking towards the desk.

"Wait!" She got back on her feet. "Take a picture first."

"Why? You want a souvenir?" He asked, taking his phone out of his pocket anyway. He saw the missed calls but decided to ignore them and took a picture of the desk.

"Yes. But it will also be helpful to put everything back at its right place after we're done. I don't want it to be messy." She tilted her head. "He's kind of organized."

"Yeah, right. So…" he put his hands on her hips.

"So. Make some room and…" she looked into her purse, took something out of it before leaving it on the floor. "Here," she handed him a black and green picnic blanket.

"Wha… You've thought this through, haven't you?" He sounded surprised but she knew that deep down, he really wasn't.

"Of course I did!" She scolded. "Even though I love our President, I have absolutely no idea of what other activities he does besides answering fan mails on here." He gave her an amused look. "Just, do as I say!"

He couldn't help but smile at her frustrated command.

_In the hallway…_

"I'm so pissed!"

"Why?" Reid inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I should have thought of that!" He grunted. "It could have been me, in there, with some lady, enjoying the ovality of that office." His voiced trailed off.

"Ovality is not a word."

"I know. That's not the point." He looked around. "Isn't there a dining room behind us?"

"No, that's other there." He pointed to his left. "We're in front of the Cabinet Room."

"Oh."

Silence.

More silence.

Morgan exhaled.

"Do you play Temple Run?"

"No, what's that?"

Morgan took his phone out of his pocket, determined to initiate Reid into the art of escaping crazy monkeys.

_Some time later in the Oval Office…_

"You're so deliciously tight..."

The couple was partially naked. Hotch, pants resting at his ankles, vest on the floor, shirt wide open, and back resting on the hard wood, was straddled by a bare chested Emily, her skirt pulled up to her waist and her panties lying God knows where.

"Well, it's been... Mmh... a while..."

"I missed you so much."

"Mmhmm... Why didn't we do that sooner?"

The first notes of the Star-Spangled Banner started reasoning in the room.

"Well, there's only one inauguration every four years."

"You know what I mmmmean."

"I do... Mmh... I just like teasing you, too."

"Gosh, I've missed your dick."

"Only?"

"And you, silly..." she planted kisses all over his face. "Your hands," kiss, "eyes," kiss, "lips," kiss, "hair," kiss, "body," kiss, "your smell," kiss, "everything," kiss.

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?_

"Stay." It came out strangled, his voice rough against her lips.

_And the rockets' red glare,_

"Aaron…" It was a request.

_The bombs bursting in air,_

"You could stay with me." He strengthened his grip on her hips, helping her in her fluid movements.

"Don't…" she moaned, "don't ruin the moment."

"Sorry." It came out so low that he could barely hear it himself.

"Don't be." She pecked his nose. "Aaron, please don't stop."

"I won't."

"Faster…"

"God…"

"Mmmh… So close…"

"Em…"

_O say does that star-spangled banner yet wave,_

_O'er the land of the free_

"And the home of the braaaave… Braaaaaave! Aaaaaa-"

He closed his eyes at the same time as she did and pressed his parted lips against hers, absorbing her cries, and easily accessing her mouth, tasting her sweet yet bitter, sugary yet spicy, tongue. They were heavily breathing, their chest rising and falling in rhythm.

He tightened his arms around her back, enjoying the warm feeling of her skin against his. And slowly, they came down from their high.

Half a minute passed before he first broke the silence that was surrounding them.

"See, so much higher than Beyoncé."

She cackled and it was the most gorgeous sound, he thought.

"Mmhmm."

"I love you." She barely heard it, as it came to tickle her ears, so very softly.

"And I love you." There was absolutely no hesitation in her voice. It wasn't the first time they had said it, after all. She rested her chin on his shoulder, trying to look at him directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner." Her lips pressed against his jaw line. "Or stay longer."

"It's okay. You have responsibilities and work… I understand."

She repositioned herself a little higher on him, propping herself up on her forearms to look at him.

"We'll work it out. I promise."

He silently acquiesced, hoping this was a promise they would be able to keep.

"Well, that wasn't bad," she said after a few seconds. When she felt Hotch's eyes on her and she saw the questioning look on his face, she felt the need to clarify. "I mean, Houston's performance will forever be the greatest of all time."

He chuckled.

"I agree. But yours isn't too bad." She raised her head and gasped. "Yep. I heard you when you were waxing in the bathroom last time I visited you."

"Aaron Vivian Hotchner!"

"That's not my middle name."

"You were listening at the door while I waxed! How twisted is that?"

"Hey! I just find it very endearing that you sing our national anthem to give you strength for that kind of thing."

HOTLYHOTLYHOTLY

After putting their clothes back on, rearranging the desk and gathering their belongings, the couple made its way out of the Office. Before stepping into the hallway, Emily fixed Aaron's hair and then kissed him as tenderly and as lovingly as she could. And he reciprocated.

After a few steps, they recognized two silhouettes sitting on a bench. Hotch cleared his throat, bringing the attention of the two youngest agents on him. And then, on Emily.

"Emily!"

"Princess!"

They both exclaimed at the same time, before standing up. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, questions were asked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Morgan. "Not that I mind but… wow, what a surprise!"

"I, uhm, my mom asked me to attend the Inauguration and then accompany her to some dinner. But what about you guys? Hotch told me you were supposed to be at the Capitol."

"Pssht, just tell us about London."

They chatted away as they exited the building, having so much to catch each other up on.

But as they stepped foot on the grass, Morgan made an abrupt stop, grasping Reid by the arm. Emily and Hotch were too absorbed by their conversation to notice.

"Reid, remember why we were here?"

"Yes, why?" He followed Morgan's glance, directed to the couple in front of them that was completely submerged in their own world. And then, realization sank in. "Oh!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_The only thing that should surprise us is that there are still some things that can surprise us." _- Francois de La Rochefoucauld

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N 2:** _The "Vivian" middle name comes from HIMYM ;)_. Thanks for reading! And please, review or PM if you liked it, or hated it. I'd love some feedback. xx


End file.
